You're still here
by dearharuki
Summary: JackxCarly, Multi-chap. fic POST Dark Signer arc. You're still here. Yet, you can't remember... so let me be your savior; -Full summary inside.-
1. To see you again

Y O U ' R E S T I L L H E R E ;  
**_and i'll wait forever for you my dear;_**

- - - - - - - - -

**Full Summary**: After the Dark Signer war, Jack desperately tried to move on in life... all he had was a simple pair of glasses to cheer him on. After a coincidence travel to the amusement park to absorb old memories, he could of sworn he saw the girl he fell in love with all those times ago, trying desperately to stay in contact with her. However, she seems to lack any past memories of being friends-- even lovers-- with the Signer, going as far to not knowing much about herself at all. Desperate to get her back to the Carly he once knew, a mission ensues. **OPERATION : GET CARLY HER MEMORIES BACK.** Will he make it? Or is this Carly-lookalike really not Carly herself?

C H A P T E R O N E ; To see you again.  
**_wouldleadtomydownfall_;**

**SPOILERS FOR EPISODES 58-59!**  
If you have not watched them, do not read on if you don't like to be spoiled!

**AN: **I do not own YGO-5Ds in any way, shape, and/or form. If I did, Carly wouldn't of faded into dust and Jack would of actually been the Dark King.

* * *

**_"I love you, Jack Altus."_**

He fell to his knees as the sky's purple light dimmed and faded, clutching his fists while trying desperately not to break down. He couldn't believe it... that she was really gone. After everything he tried to do, he was unable to bring her back. All he was able to do was save her with her own wishes, but he felt incomplete. Like someone has taken his own life away from him, his heart feeling empty like the expression on his face.

He wanted there to be a tie, so both of them can be defeated together... but why did she pull that Earthbound release stunt on him? She wanted him to live a happy life where he was loved by everyone, right...? He wanted that everyone just to be Carly, the girl he could hopefully spend the rest of his life with, but that was down the drain.

_**"I don't... want to hurt you or any other people because of myself."**_

He sighed, his eyelids feeling so heavy as the severe injuries he obtained through the duel took effect on his body. He couldn't move, however. He didn't know if it was because if he moved he'd collapse or if it was because he was simply too drained to get on his D-Wheel and join the rest of the gang, perhaps celebrating over his victory.

He couldn't find anything victorious about winning this duel. He couldn't find anything happy to celebrate about. Not when the love of his life is now gone, rooting for him high above. His whole reason for living has just been sucked away from his heart, cradled on the floor that he sat on.

_**"If you really care for me... please finish me with your own hands."**_

He had to be strong. For himself. For her. For his aching heart. He had to satisfy her wish to help save the world. He's more then willing to do anything for her. Anything...

* * *

"Altus-sama!"

Jack slowly raised his eyelids as he noticed he probably dozed off while watching some television, being your everyday couch potato. As he moved his eyesight to meet her, he noticed that she seemed to be indignant by the way her lips formed a stern line, her gaze on him rock-hard solid. He ignored the tense atmosphere in the air as he gave her a silent signal to start on her ranting.

"These past few days... You've done absolutely nothing! Just stilling around in your home..." Her voice trailed off as her look of anger soon got replaced with a look of sadness, "Ignoring everyone you possibly can... worrying your friends... worrying me... Is everything really okay, Altus-sama...?"

He was touched by her concern, but he had no need of it. "I'm fine."

When deep down inside, his broken heart told him what a liar he was. He was suffering... going brain dead.. because of a simple girl.

"Perhaps... you should go out and get some fresh air, Altus-sama." Her voice was hinted with obvious concern, he assumed that she didn't buy his words to her as he sighed, sitting up while ruining his comfortable position upon the couch, letting out a nod to signify that he heard her and would do what she asked. Perhaps he needed to go out for a while... it'd do him some good to get his thoughts distracted. As he stood up, Mikage offered him his 'King Jacket' which he refused to put on, simply stating that he's fine with the current attire he was wearing--- a simple black tanktop with your average everyday jeans--- wanting to blend in and not cause too much of a appearance, quickly walking out of the room and soon building while wondering where he should go today...

* * *

The amusement park.

He wondered why his feet automatically led him here, this same place where he had a date with... her. His teeth clenched as he couldn't help but feel ashamed at himself for not getting over the reporter, being happy as she wished he could be. It was difficult to be happy when his thoughts.. dreams... everything around him plagued his thoughts to think about her, the duel the two had, her fading away in his arms... the visions...

He shook his head quickly to make sure he wasn't absorbed in his thoughts. It has only been one month since everything has returned to 'normal'... or at least close enough to normal. To his dismay, the Dark signers--- mainly Carly --- did not come back after the Signers won the war. It was wishful thinking... according to the words that Rex Godwin told the Signers before they went to Satellite.

He let out a sigh as he sullenly looked up at the rides, deciding that it'd be a waste of money to venture inside alone and by himself.... but as his eyesight trailed off, he caught a glimpse of dark green hair... his optics widening as he hurriedly paid for a ticket, ran inside, and tried to look around to find that same hair style again. It looked so similar... It looked like...

"CARLY!" He yelled out as he was panicking. He didn't care about his pride. All he cared about was making sure whenever he was right or wrong about seeing the owner of that hair...

Aha! He managed to catch a tint of the same hair style right in front of the food stand as he hurriedly ran up to her, but froze as he was simply standing behind her. What would he say? How did she come back? Why is she still... alive?

"Carly..." He muttered this time, his voice low and quiet as he simply tapped her shoulder, startling the girl as she jumped in impulse, whirling around while giving him a warm greeting of having her ice cream cone against his tank top. Twitch. Twitch.

"A-Ack...! I'm sooooo sorry mister! I-I didn't mean... I didn't mean to do that...!"

He let out a loud sigh as he shook his head, raising him his hand to tell her to stop apologizing. He was secretly glad that Carly didn't change one bit. She took the hint as her words trailed off, soon coming to a close as she blinked up at him. He noticed that not that much changed about her... still same attire, same voice... same glasses... he mentally smiled. It was great to see her in those again, as goofy as she looks in them.

"...Um...." Her voice trailed off once more, "I-If you don't mind me asking... how do you know my name?"

And that same mental smile died out the moment she asked that question.

'She... she doesn't remember me?'

He felt as if he just taken a bullet.

"You.. don't remember...?" His voice was so quiet, like a whisper as he lowered his head.

He failed to see the guilty look on the girls face as she shook her head, something else that he didn't see.

"I'm... Jack Altus. Surely you remember... right...?"

"...J-Jack Altus...?" She looked guilty as he raised up his head to meet her confused stare, "I'm sorry sir, the name.. doesn't ring a bell."

At that moment, his heart tore to shreds.

* * *

There we go! My first Multi-chapter fanfic! :3 This was pretty fun to write, going to start on chapter too as soon as I possibly can.~

I'm sorry that it's not that long, eheh... It probably looks rushed, too, since I wanted to quickly get the first chapter out of the way. I promise the next one will be longer/better! I guess you can say that this chapter is to tie lose ends... and to overall start the fanfic going.

If you have any suggestions/criticism, feel free to let me know! I tried my best to get Jack IC (since Carly didn't have much of a personality in this chapter)... so I hope I did a decent job at least. I can just imagine how difficult it would be to get over a first love. It has been difficult for me. -sigh.-


	2. To light your world

Y O U ' R E S T I L L H E R E ;  
_and i don't want you to forget my dear;_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_

_He felt as if he just taken a bullet._

_"You.. don't remember...?" His voice was so quiet, like a whisper as he lowered his head._

_He failed to see the guilty look on the girls face as she shook her head, something else that he didn't see._

_"I'm... Jack Altus. Surely you remember... right...?"_

_"...J-Jack Altus...?" She looked guilty as he raised up his head to meet her confused stare, "I'm sorry sir, the name.. doesn't ring a bell."_

_At that moment, his heart tore to shreds._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

C H A P T E R T W O ; To light your world._**  
witheverythingihaveleft;**_

* * *

He wasn't sure what was worse. The thought of losing her again, or the thought that she forgot he existed. After everything they've been through... she forgot...?! If his heart and mind wasn't goo, he would grab her shoulders and shake her silly as a punishment for forgetting about him. But, he knew better then to frighten the girl... especially when she didn't know who he was. He sighed. Maybe he was better off still being depressed at the thought of never seeing Carly again then to know that she no longer remembers.. but quickly pushes that thought away in his mind. No, either way, he was happy that she was alright. His happiness... was in her hands.

It was just as easy to break too.

He noticed the way that she started to fidget about as he remained silent, fighting his inner emotions while constantly telling himself she must of temporarily forgot everything... her amnesia wouldn't last forever. He can cope with it. Just start over from square one. It's not as hard as it sounds... if you weren't in love with each other.

He finally knows how it feels to have an unrequited love. For all he knows, any emotions Carly felt towards him were down the drain with her memories of him... which sent an arrow through his heart. Ouch. Another sigh escaped his lips. She is okay. She is alive. He'll be fine.  
_He was such a bad liar._

"...I see... It's quite... alright."

He paused as he was struggling to form words in front of the girl. He was the (ex)King of Turbo Dueling for petes sake! He has the confidence to do this...! He felt like a teenager all over again.

"...Would you like... to hang out?" He paused again, "It'll make up for this ice cream stain on my clothing."

After hearing his remark, Carly let out a nervous string of laughter as she scratched behind her head, letting out a tiny nod to signify that she'll be more then happy to accompany him... so he won't hold that stain against her. Phase one complete.

Noticing that she was too intimidated to utter another word, he sighed as he quickly surveyed their surroundings. They were in an amusement park.. it wouldn't hurt to aboard the rides with Carly, like they did in their first date. Hopefully that'll help her memories come back... little by little...

If this is the Carly he is in love with, anyhow. Despite how similar she looks like the Carly he knows... he can't be sure if they're the same person... he felt a pang of guilt reside within his heart with such negative thoughts. He was doubting her... then again she forgot him, so they're even.

He remembered that when they went here once before, she seemed either 'excited' or 'scared' of the majority of the rides... himself being too absorbed in wanting that day to hurry up and end--- which he now wished that he felt otherwise-- rather then to enjoy it with Carly. He decided to torture the poor girl if she seemed unwilling to speak by going to that "ONE" ride that she specifically told him she never wanted to aboard upon ever again.

"Since we're closest to it, we're going to the Bungee jump attraction."

He didn't fail to see the wave of terror cross the girls face, almost hidden by her glasses as she continuously shook her head at him, seemingly pleading to skip that ride but unable to voice her objection.

He ignored her silent pleads to choose another ride as he grabbed onto her arm, dragging the reluctant girl to the ride that could kill her. It was nice to know that she still remembered her sheer terror for that specific ride. Some things just never changed.

* * *

_**"I'm going to choose once more! Your true fate!"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
A loud shriek was heard as the ex-mute girl finally sputtered out a word, the pressure from falling down as the the elastic rope hugged her legs, preforming its job. The next time she could get her hands on that blond, he'll pay for forcing her to accompany him to this human death trap! As these thoughts absorbed her head, she failed to notice that the rope was now pulling her back up, flying her upwards as she let out another screech. Today was really not her day.

First, she meets this hot guy who seemed to of known her from somewhere before, although she failed to recognize him at all. Maybe he was from one of her many reporter jobs that she got fired from? Then, she smoothly spilled her ice cream cone that she paid for all over his black tank top, being lucky that it was dark enough to not leave a huge implant of her frozen dessert upon it. Then, he claims that in order to pay back the debt of her ruining his tank top, she had to accompany him within the amusement park... at first she didn't mind, but if she knew his taste in rides she would of rejected his offer immediately. Something within her mind tugged at her statement as the elastic rope allowed her to fall back down as she let out a little screech, telling her that she most likely would of accompanied him either way... to get answers.

He seemed to of known her from somewhere... and lately her minds been rather fogy. All she remembers is where she lives, how to drive a car, she got fired from her reporter job--- which she quite frankly didn't get, not even remembering that she signed up for the job in the first place--- and a few more minor details of her concerning her likes, dislikes, etc. Other then that, she couldn't remember an ounce of her childhood, and the events that lead her to living in this city in the first place... or was she a native-born here? With all of this air pressure surrounding the poor girl plus her thinking cap activating, it didn't help her the slightest as she felt a headache slowly approaching. Not her day for sure. All she wanted to do here was to feed the duckies! But she HAD to be craving for something cold and delicious and HAD to meet up with this "Jack Altus" fellow...

She turned her head to try to see how the man was doing, noticing that the pressure wasn't affecting him in the slightest, crossing his arms in result as he was staring at thin air. He had guts of steel, that's for sure. She pouted a bit as she observed him briefly before letting another shriek escape her lips as the rope pulled her back up, erasing that pout immediately as she grabbed onto the railing, breathing heavily while telling the employee that she was finished. Jack soon joined her after as she could of sworn there was a slight twinkle in his eye filled with laughter.

She decided that she officially hated blond-haired, purple-eyed attractive men whose first name was Jack.

* * *

_**"My real wish is that you'll be loved by everyone and be a real king that makes everyone happy."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

After the Bungee Jump ride, he was wondering where else they should head out to... by all of the acceleration, Carly seemed to of lost any nervousness towards him, making him feel rather accomplished, but knowing that he had a long way to go in order to get back to the Carly he knew... how troublesome. He let out a sigh as he observed his surroundings once more, debating whenever to embark towards another ride or give the girl a breather. He turned to look at the girl who was still breathing slightly, he figured that she was unaccustomed to having that much 'excitement' surround her.

"I..." She managed to squeak out, "Want..." Another pause for breath, "to go in the Mirror Hall."  
He shrugged as he complied to her request, deciding that she had the semi-right to choose their next destination... plus with her breathing he was rather worried for the girl but tried his best not to show it. As they were walking, he decided to commit some small talk.

"So... what are you doing here, Carly?"  
She let out a shrug of her own as she led the way, frequently checking on the map she received when she entered the park to make sure she wasn't getting them lost, "I just... had an urge to see the creatures that appear around here from time to time..." If she stated she felt like feeding duckies, she was certain he wouldn't take her seriously... if he even did in the first place.

As a response, he let out a low chuckle, "How... interesting. Perhaps here to feed the ducks as well?" Her lips furrowed as her lips formed a stern line, just how much of her does he know?! It's as if he knew her more then she knew herself...

....

Her mind trailed off as she remembered her earlier plan, to try to get some answers out of him, deciding it was best to not answer his question.  
"How do you know me, Jack...?"

He flinched at her question, hoping that she'd forget that little slip-up he did earlier but to his dismay she remembered. He had to make something up... as much as it pains him to lie to her, he couldn't randomly state, 'Before you died, I stayed at your apartment and eventually fell for you.' to her, nor could he tell her that she turned into a Dark Signer then faded away into dust...

"I was one of your... co-workers before. I noticed you, so I thought I'd say hi." Real smooth, Altus. Real smooth.

She seemed to of bought this as she let out a small smile as she turned around, coming to an halt in front of him as she held the map behind her back. "I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you in the first place.." Her voice trailed off as she paused shortly, trying to form some words for conversation as the man before her waited patiently, "... It's rather weird... I can't seem to remember anything anymore... like I can't remember what I did yesterday... or the day before that..."

Jack frowned at her words as she stared up at him, "I... I think something must of happened to me... but I don't know what... do you know...?"

'Yes', He thought with a rather sorrowful tone, 'I know everything that happened to you.'  
"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue. After you got fired from your previous job, we lost contact until right now."  
She seemed rather bummed as her shoulders sulked, "I see... that's a.... pity..."

A awkward tension within the air followed as Jack wished he could tell her everything so easily, to let her know that he does know what happened to her... and he wants the best for her but stood silent, knowing that rushing such a thing would only overwhelm her... and he didn't mind waiting.

She was finally back. He was willing to wait for as long as he had to for her. He was willing to help her fill in the seeds of her heart. He let out one of his rare smiles as he looked down at her, grabbing her wrist as he began to lead the way to the Mirror halls, letting a tiny, "Yeeep!" escape from the girl as he successfully eased her plagued thoughts.

"I'll help you light your memory back, Carly." He muttered the words so quietly she failed to hear them, "I'll help you come back to this world."

* * *

_**"You'll definitely do it... Jack Atlus!"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**AN**: Here you go! Chapter 2 of the story! :) I tried to make this chapter a bit longer... I'm not the type that has more then 1,500 words in any upload.. heheh. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions, criticism, let me know by all means.

The amusement park arc will go for another chapter or two, then it'll start to follow the summary I posted in the first chapter. Don't worry, I'm not going to wrap things up THAT early, heh.

I know the mood for this one is rather... different then the first chapter. I wanted to add a few specks of humor to lighten up the mood a bit, but I did keep in mind that Carly considers him pretty much as a stranger of course!


	3. To realize your fate

**Y O U ' R E S T I L L H E R E ;** _  
and i'm never letting you go;_

* * *

_"I'll help you light your memory back, Carly." He muttered the words so quietly she failed to hear them, "I'll help you come back to this world."_

**AN: **I realize that I haven't updated this in months. I want you all to keep in mind that I have exclusive writers-block for this fanfiction now and that I'm not that much into the Yu-gi-Oh! 5Ds fandom anymore (I have to admit it, the newest season just killed it for me. That was a poor attempt to kick off from the epic Dark Signers arc, but that's my opinion.)

Nonetheless, I am going to try to sprout things back to place. In all honesty I forgot what I wanted the story to continue on as, so after re-reading my previous chapters, this one came up. If this isn't what you expected, I apologize. I'm going to try to string Jack back in character as best as I can; some people have sent criticism regarding how Jack acts, and I can't help but agree with them, so let me know if my attempt was a utter failure or not.

_**I want you guys to keep in mind this is slightly AU. Just remember that.**_

And guess what?! I'm going to include KiryuxCarly in here too, just for the Drama. I know, you're just DYING to see what happens. I kid, I kid. But, just like with the JackxMikage action, this is only onesided.

One more thing! I apologize for any grammar errors you guys may find since my grammar quite frankly sucks, LOL. Just go along with the flow. XD Enjoy!

* * *

C H A P T E R T H R E E ;

To realize your fate._**  
makesmewanttoreverseit;**_

* * *

He stared down at the simple piece of paper he held within his very palm with her writing upon it, with her phone number being shown with her sloppy handwriting. This single strand of paper was all that it took for him to keep in contact with her. But, it was better than nothing. To be honest, he wondered why she gave it to him in the first place. To her, he was nothing but a simple stranger. To him, she was his first and only love.

_It was getting late, he noted, by the simple guess that the sky was getting dark with beautiful fireworks springing to the skies. He hated the annoying noise they sprung with them, but judging by the look of awe placed on his female companion's face, she either did not care or did not notice the loud sound banging against her eardrums._

"_Jack! There's fireworks at the skies!"_

_He wanted to tell her that he's not blind, nor death, and that she shouldn't state the obvious but kept his mouth shut as he noticed how at ease she was compared to how she acted like all day. She seemed more... calm, more peaceful with their situation. With those simple fireworks she wasn't nervous around him, nor did she mind his presence. The simple thought was rewarded with a smile on his lips._

"_Yeah..."_

_He didn't believe that there was more to be said of this action, this simple phenomenon that left Carly awe-struck at the way they were continuously changing colors, patterns, the list could go on. She seemed like a child with how she was acting, her eyes sparkling with pure delight as she clasped her hands together and eyed the fireworks as if they were the best thing that this planet had to offer._

"_I forgot how it was to see fireworks.. I feel as if this is my first time seeing them!"_

_Knowing /his/ Carly, she would of have said the same thing and he was tempted to hand out a kiss to her, but he wasn't a fool. They were still practically strangers, and she already crushed the key to his hope, yet that same hope wasn't willing to back down without a fight. He felt like he was growing to be a softy, just by looking at the sincere gaze on her face. He knew that no matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn't just stand by her for the remaining of the night.. act like they were lovers.. he had to remind himself that he needed to take this slow, to control the butterflies just resting in his stomach waiting to be sprung out to her voice. Oh god, he was really becoming a softie, wasn't he? He knew that he had to leave fast, and quickly, before his pride shattered._

"_Carly."_

_She averted her gaze from the occupied skies as she looked at him in response, "Yes?"_

"_I just remembered that I had plans, and I must go."_

_He couldn't tell if she was happy or sad about that as her face remained indifferent, "Really? That's a shame."_

"_I was wondering if I could have your contact number if you don't mind offering it up to me, just so we can keep in touch."_

_At first, he could tell how anxious she seemed when he asked her. He almost wondered if he was taking things too fast, having to so constantly fall under the belief that "THE" Jack Atlus, the same man who couldn't be patient if the world crawled down on his shoulders, but he wanted to try.. for her sake._

_A trace of a smile was smacked on her face after a few moments, "I don't mind. Just as long as you don't invite me to a Haunted House or anything..."_

_So as he dug out a wrinkled receipt from his pocket while Carly got out a pen from her bag, they exchanged phone numbers with the colorful sky shining down on them. He couldn't of felt more content._

_Well, if she didn't ruin the moment anyway._

"_...You shop at CUTSEY KURIBOH?!"_

_Typical Carly._

"Atlus-sama?"

His ears perked up with the voice entering the room, not bothering to look up to know who it was. To him, the bearer of the voice was obviously clear, and he honestly wished she would allow him to indulge in his thoughts to sort out everything that happened to him today. However, he kept in mind that she was concerned for his well-being earlier to this day, and didn't want to worry her any further.

"Yes?"

He finally raised his head to meet eye-contact with the blue-haired female, his thumb unconsciously smoothing out the receipt he was holding onto. She seemed nervous to approach him by the way she was playing with the helm with her skirt. And by the way she looked at him as if she was afraid of him.

"Is everything okay?"

He raised a eyebrow at her, but only nodded as he then looked towards the window, away from her gaze and away from her slight look of being grateful of his improved mood. There was another tension-filled atmosphere in the room; but he felt no need to elaborate on his emotions when she didn't ask, nor did he wish to fill in all of her curiosity he thought was streaming down her face, obvious to the eye. As expected, she cut the line of silence in the conversation,

"I noticed... how you seem better by getting fresh air, Atlus-sama. Did something good happen...?"

_Why, yes._ He thought. _I just saw Carly again for the first time in months._

"Just reunited with an old friend is all."

She let out a sigh of relief, courage rising within her to take a few steps towards him. He could hear this action as he redirected his gaze towards Mikage, wondering what she was going on about. As she stood directly in front of his body, she placed a hand against his shoulder meaning it as a comforting touch, but he took it as a sign of his vulnerability. In response, he ignored her touch as he wondered if her job in checking up on him was accomplished.

"Atlus-sama, it's good to have the rightful king back to his throne. You seem... to be in a brighter mood then you have been recently."

He would of acknowledge her words, if he didn't agree with them, didn't think he was the king in the slightest.

And he ushered her out the door, explaining that he just needed some time to himself in a attempt to get her to understand, which she humbly bowed and walked away in response.

He stared back at the small particle still in his grip as he wondered what he'd do with it. He wanted to contact her as quickly as possible, but the last thing he wanted to do was appear to be desperate. If there was one thing true about his scenario, he didn't want Carly to think of him as a hopeless young man urging to get a girlfriend as quickly as possible. He had to, sadly, think in her shoes. Think of how she thought of him as a former employee in the reporter industry.

This would be harder then he thought. He needed to think of his course of actions here, and the first thought in his mind was to approach his best friend. Tomorrow, he'd go visit him. After a good nights sleep and a cold shower in the morning to jog his mind anyway.

-

-

-

"So, let me get this straight, Carly pops out of lord knows where, doesn't remember a thing, and you're determined to make her REMEMBER?! Honestly Jack, that's mission impossible!"

The last thing Jack wanted to hear was Crow haggling away his opinions of his thoughts, as he only came to visit to talk to _**Yusei**_, not a orange-haired man. Sadly, Yusei was nowhere to be found. He simply assumed that Yusei went out to buy new equipment, since Crow wasn't being of much help at the moment.

"Look Jack, I'm happy for you and all but, you need to think rationally. Don't you think there was a _REASON_ why she forgot?! Either the gods love picking on the poor girl, or it was something she wanted to happen."

At hearing Crow's theory, Jack couldn't help but wonder that himself. Why did Carly lose most of her memories after being resurrected? Was someone playing house with Carly as the mindless Barbie girl? While she was certainly clumsy to be a perfect substitute, Jack liked to think better of her. She... there must of been a reason why she forgot, but he needed to remind himself that his request wasn't to figure out how her memory went down the drain, but it was to try to get those memories back to her.

"Look," He replied as he gave Crow a stern look, "I don't care for the reason. I just want to make her remember. Now, are you going to help me or not? If not, I'll just ask Yusei."

Crow let out a agitated sigh as he sullenly looked to the floor, "I guess I can help. You don't want to seem pushy, right?" Jack nodded in response. "Then that means you need to contact her within the week and not contact her any later. If you do, she'll probably forget who you are AGAIN and consider you some creepy-ass stalker. And quite frankly, I wouldn't blame her if she thought that."

Jack let out a warning tone of disapproval, giving him a hint to keep his thoughts to himself and get to the point. Taking the bait, Crow nervously laughed as he turned away from Jack, "Ahaha... not that she'd actually _think_ that or anything, perish the thought?" He sounded disbelieving to Jacks own ears, but he decided not to push the man any further. Crow in response continued with his onslaught, "I'd just ask her if she wants to get some coffee or something, like tomorrow. Or maybe the day after. Or maybe not at all. Dude Jack, you've got to admit you crushed that poor girls world before she died."

Jack wanted to object to his words quickly, badly to defend himself, but knew that they were true. He pushed her away when she was willing to be something that he wanted. Something that he could always talk to without being judged. Most importantly, something like a friend. And she most likely didn't mean to fall in love with him in the way. He knew she was attracted to him, but he didn't know how deep that attraction stemmed into until that helicopter configuration.

He knew that she overall, judging by how she responded to him as a Dark signer, was emotionally heartbroken by him. He didn't want her to even think of that thought any longer. She was better off being happy... just like she seemed to be content with how life was faring for her once she forgot about him completely...

But, then, he remembered.

"_**But then... in order for my own happiness, I made a wrong choice."**_

"_**What are you saying?! Everyone has the right to be happy!"**_

And he understood.

"Crow. I'm going to try to make her remember. Then... I will reason with her. Explain myself. Explain.. us." The duelist smiled at his friend in response as he turned around, seeming to be proud of Jack's final decision. "I'm glad, Jack." He paused as he quickly changed the topic, "Now that it's settled, let's go out and get some pizza! You're paying!"

"But I don't HAVE the money to---"

"Don't be silly!" Crow cut him off as he grabbed his arm and directed him out of the building, "Just put it under a tab or even better yet woo the server into giving us slices for free!"

He wanted to whack Crow silly for being a imbecile, but knew that he helped Jack see things a tad differently. Gave him a strengthened motive, and what he'd do once that motive has come true. If it ever did, anyway.

-

-

-

"So, you're saying that it's possible?"

Yusei nodded in response, his eyes surveying the cup of tea Mikage offered him as she treated Yusei as the guest of honor. After hearing that Jack was looking for him from Crow, he decided to go see him personally since it seemed to be a great deal of importance. He wasn't as shocked as Crow was when it came to hearing Carly being brought back to life, however.

Jack wondered just how much he didn't hear while he was too busy swimming with grief and regret of Carly's death. He didn't know he had missed this much, missed hearing that a old friend was also brought back to normal. He idly wondered if there was anything else of utter importance that he should know, but remembered to think of the task in hand.

"Yes. Kiryu has come back as well, same dilemma as Carly. It was also difficult to convince Kiryu of his past life, but he eventually started to remember everything. I think it was because he still remembered us from Team Satisfaction, but didn't remember anything beyond that. Carly, however..."

"...Remembers almost nothing at all. Do you think there's a reason why it's so different between the two of them?" Yusei stood silent as he seemed to be thinking of this with much thought. Jack knew that he honestly didn't care how or why Carly lost her memories, but if he knew the origins of the situation then maybe he had a better chance of fairing into it. "Jack, all I can tell you is that you're better off talking to Kiryu about it yourself. I cannot say for certain... however, maybe there is no connection. Maybe it's at random."

He paused as he gave Jack a serious, yet pitiful, look. "Maybe it was fate for her to forget about you. To forget about someone who used to mean the world to her."

"Fate be damned, I'm going to make her remember!" He was getting annoyed. He hadn't come to Yusei, and Crow, for their insights. He came for advice. He didn't want dreaded thoughts to come from their mouths, since all the guilt was already more then clear to him. He knew, and he didn't want it enforced. Yusei sighed in response, "Jack. Just go see Kiryu yourself. He'll be your best bet, and I'm sure he hadn't forgotten about his fellow friend."

And he took Yuseis advice as he pointed Jack to the right direction, mildly recalling that Kiryu mentioned going to a local cafe for lunch. It was nearly the time for lunch to begin, so Jack was sure he'd bump into Kiryu. Then give him a stern talking to.

But, instead of seeing Kiryu by himself like Jack suspected he would be, he noticed Kiryu with someone else. More notably, with a female. More specifically, Carly. And, it seemed, without a doubt, he was FLIRTING with her. And knowing Carly, poor, sweet, innocent Carly she was easy to fall into the trap of anyone who looked handsome. That was her inner fangirl, and Jack doubted it'd die alongside her memories.

"So, what is a lovely lady doing all alone?"

He could hear Carly stuttering as he noticed how red her face really was; he figured she was thankful that her hideous glasses covered the majority of her face though.

"I-I-I just wanted to have some s-sweets..."

"Well! I see a treat sweeter then what this store has to offer---"

"Kiryu, Carly. Fancy seeing you here." He had a slight scowl escape his lips after that remark, giving Kiryu a look while he knew he was feeling jealous. He couldn't help it, couldn't help but feel overprotective when it came to Carly. God knows he didn't want Kiryu out of all people to be pulling some pick-up lines on her.

Kiryu ignored the look that was sent at his way as he always has, instead resting his elbow against the table as he placed his chin on top of his fist, "Why, Jack! It's been a while. How have things been faring for you?"

Carly, to say the least, was startled at how these two attractive men knew each other. She was about to question her curiosity until Jack replied, "Kiryu. I'd like to speak with you in private. Excuse us, Carly."

And then Kiryu gave Carly a friendly wave, reassuring her that things will be fine and they'd be back shortly. Or at least he hoped it'd be the case. Judging by the look Jack sent him, he thought otherwise.

This'll take a lot of explaining.

* * *

I was going to make this longer, but I figured to end it while I was still ahead.

I don't want to beg on my knees, but I honestly wish to hear what you guys are thinking about it so far. Like, if you liked the direction I threw this story in. If you liked the character interaction.

But, I mainly want to hear criticism for personalities. Is Jack any better then he was before? Let me know!

If you're one of the ones who only favorite/watch stories, I encourage you to review. I'm being a hypocrite when I say this, since I do the EXACT SAME THING (lol!), but it'd mean a lot to me! I'm not going to force you or anything, so don't worry about it.


	4. To control this feeling

**Y O U ' R E S T I L L H E R E ;**

_and i'm hopelessly in love with you;_

- - - - - - - -

"_Why, Jack! It's been a while. How have things been faring for you?"_

_Carly, to say the least, was startled at how these two attractive men knew each other. She was about to question her curiosity until Jack replied, "Kiryu. I'd like to speak with you in private. Excuse us, Carly."_

_And then Kiryu gave Carly a friendly wave, reassuring her that things will be fine and they'd be back shortly. Or at least he hoped it'd be the case. Judging by the look Jack sent him, he thought otherwise._

_This'll take a lot of explaining._

- - - - - - - -

**AN:** Alright, quicker update then tons of months right? Haha. Anyway, hopefully this is long enough as my Christmas present for you guys, thank you to everyone who reads&supports&reviews this story! You guys give me motivation to continue on with it. ~~~

There's a small Christmas goodie within the story too, to celebrate the Holiday (which is one of my favorite ones!) so look forward to it. :) It'll probably go on for the next chapter as well.

Oh, and I'd like to give thanks to **KandraK** for the suggestion of the tower scene! And I feel like I should properly introduce that **Elsa Agabo **has translated this story into Spanish, I have the link to the fanfic on my profile so check it out if you want to! She's doing a fine job translating, and I'm really honored that she is doing so.

-

-

_**Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you. It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I feel it won't do.**_

-- Hero by Nickelback

-

-

* * *

C H A P T E R F O U R ;

To control this feeling

_**thissillysillytingofjealously;**_

* * *

A pair of hands clutched onto the railing tightly as his eyes narrowed towards the sun. He was trying to control his anger, this.. this feeling of pure _jealously_ that he was experiencing. Throughout his life, the only feelings of jealously that he has experienced were revolved around Yusei being better than him, and he has gotten over that as he grew older--- perhaps that feeling was replaced by arrogance, which also died down due to his defeat by Yuseis hands as well as meeting sweet, innocent Carly.

Yet, he felt jealously once more. And it wasn't on simple status, card games, or anything of the sort. It was of a simple, simple girl and her closeness to others. Jack didn't realize how possessive he was of her until that cafe encounter, seeing Kiryu flirt with her openly while she herself was unable to catch on that he was wooing her, just falling for the bait with that adorable _goddamn adorable_ facial expression. He had to calm down, he knew that. Jack Atlus did not just lose control of his feelings. He was taught to please the crowd, not to blend in it. Yet, he was finding it rather difficult to do so after what previously happened. He had to let it out. But how?

He thought that coming to this tower, this same spot where he swore to change himself would calm him down. Yet, instead, it only worsened his mood and left him feeling desperate. He felt so lost, so weak like he was when he was a child living at Satellite before meeting Yusei and Crow. He hated himself. Hated himself for nearly breaking down due to some silly girl who stole his heart.

He let out a scream as he then pounded the steel railing, ignoring the way his fist cried out in pain as he struggled to contain his emotions. He thought of happier times, happier thoughts. Times before the Dark signers became personal with him, times where Carly was still herself, typical, caring Carly. The times when she was still in love with him, and how he pushed her away, intent in being cold and harsh to her.

How he was the fool.

He found himself craving for her to have her feelings for him back, just like in those movies with heroes in them. Don't they always get the happy endings? Even if he didn't do the final turn, the final move in that destined duel, he participated and tried his best to help Yusei win. Didn't that make him a hero? Didn't that mean he should get his happy ending? Yet, fate decided to be cruel on him. Carly did come back, if that's even actually Carly--he found himself believing that yes, that IS Carly, just with no emotions but she's the same Carly in a poor attempt to counsel himself-- but with lack of memories towards nearly everything. He hated being patient, he hated **waiting** for good things to come to him when his whole life has been a roller coaster.

He lost his parents, who used to be the two most important people in his lives. He lost his status as King, what he used to cherish dearly until he got defeated and changed. He lost... her. Lost her to the fields of the Dark signers, lost her to that stupid destined duel. He lost his first love.

A scream of anger escaped his lips as he shut his eyes tight, trying not to think. Thinking only hurts and angers him more, it seemed. He blamed Kiryu for being a complete and utter jackass. He blamed Carly for being so naive, for forgetting she even had feelings for him. What he hated the most was.. his lips formed a stern line as he tried to forget the reason _why_.

Most importantly, he blamed himself for not being the true hero. Maybe if he was more like Yusei... maybe... just maybe...

'_No'_, He shook his head at the thought, casting it to drift away, _'There's no use in comparisons. No use...'_

-

-

-

_They were behind the cafe building, next to the dumpster and it reeked of disgusting leftovers. Kiryu honestly didn't want to be catching up with Jack on old times if it revolved battling this scent with his nose, but he didn't voice out his disdain while trying to remain friendly as ever._

"_Jack, what must be so private as to make us be well.. here of all places?" There was a strained smile on his lips, his tone for 'here' being extremely sensitive to try to alert Jack that he did NOT want to talk with him at a place like this. And here he thought he'd get used to the smell since that's exactly how Satellite smelled like..._

_Jack ignored his hint, typical, and let out a small snort. "Don't play dumb with me. You know just as well as I do as to why I'm here." His eyes narrowed at the gray-haired male, the expression on his face stone-hard as he was trying to read Kiryus thoughts. With that stupid look on his face with the even stupider grin, however, his attempt was failing utterly. _

"_Why, Jack. I may of been your leader once, but that doesn't mean I should know everything does it?" He was stalling on Jacks question, and they both knew it. He didn't feel like answering, while there was a feeling in his gut telling him that he didn't WANT to answer Jack. Quite frankly, to him it was none of his business. Kiryu was a free man, and he was allowed to do what he pleased. Jack, in response, simply sighed._

"_Look... I'm not here to argue with you. Just tell me what I want to know." '_Before I snap and tear off your throat.' _He wanted to add, but was wiser then that. Unlike Crow, Jack can actually control his anger... somewhat._

_Suddenly, as Jack could tell, the atmosphere grew more serious as Kiryus eyes narrowed, standing firmly. "Why do you so badly want to know? Do you want to know how insane I felt while I was a Dark signer? How it felt to fade away into dust, knowing you've died while committing treason? Or, perhaps, you want to know how in the world were we brought back to life, with no recollection of our dark past, the key to the chest being your very own friends words?" Jack was at a loss of words, blankly staring at Kiryu as he most definitely noticed he hit a nerve. "It's not easy, Jack. It's not easy.." He swallowed as he looked away from Jack. '_It's not as easy falling in love with someone whose heart was already claimed.'_ "...it's just more difficult then you imagine. Yusei had to bring me to... certain places, show me certain things to trigger terrible memories. Trigger memories of myself becoming virtually insane, Jack." He looked towards the floor, "There was a reason why we weren't granted our memories back. The intent was to forget we've been criminals who only the death sentence can help set to justice. To forget the endless trail of nightmares we've gotten as Dark signers. And most importantly... forget how it felt to have that feeling of outright wrath, greed, gluttony, lust... the Seven Deadly Sins, Jack. Does that ring a bell?"_

_Jack was at a loss of what he was saying. It just seemed like it would require... more for someone to remember whatever happened to them. Kiryu must of been leaving out something, some hint that can help save Carly's old self. However, Yuseis words trailed into Jacks ears. He warned Jack that the chances can be extremely random. Kiryu, unlike Carly, managed to remember them from their times as Team Satisfaction. So, perhaps it was easier for him instead of Carly, who hasn't met Jack that early in his life. He clutched his hand, forming a fist, as he stared at Kiryu who was expressing what happened to him. Even if Kiryu was hiding something, he had to understand that Kiryu didn't want to go down that path again... he figured it was painful to remember everything._

_Kiryu, not noticing Jacks hesitation to reply, continued, "Each of us has been fueled with a sin to give us motivation to live, and serve the King of the Underworld. We've already been fueled with that very sin, he just altered it to his liking... made it dark and twisted. Should I give some examples?" At Jacks silent nod, which Kiryu caught, he continued. "First off, you have me. I've been fueled with the sin of Wrath. Angry at Yusei for betraying me, even though in the end run I find out that's been a misunderstanding, but I felt so frustrated at him for getting me caught and locked up in jail. I was going to die there, Jack. Then with a simple offer to stay alive while getting my revenge on Yusei offered, me being in my insane mind, gave me the motivation to serve the King of the Underworld while destroying Yusei in the process." He clicked his tongue, "Ultimately, I failed but failing led me to free the grasp of manipulation." _

"_I can't speak out for what fueled the others, but I can try when it comes to Carly, since she's the only one out of all of us you care for, right?" He looked up towards Jack by then, "I believe she was fueled.. With lust, if you will. But, I don't think she was fueled with the lust you'd expect to see in the bedroom... yet instead, she lusted for having your love. I guess you can call that greed as well if you want to, yet the King of the Underworld obtained his manipulation of Carly's well-being from the love she had for you, the desire that you'd return it someday-- even though, judging by how badly you care about her, that already happened yet she's oblivious to it." He sighed as he leaned against the wall to the cafe, "Ultimately, I can't say what truly sparked her actions, since _you_ were the one to duel her, were you not?" _

_Jack knew what Kiryu was saying was true, since she _admitted_ that she wished to be with him forever. She admitted that she was willing to do anything in order to be selfish and have him near her. He wasn't sure if that was the Dark signer Carly or the actual Carly talking, but from what Kiryu said... their Dark signer counterpart was basically themselves, yet corrupted. So her innocent thoughts, corrupted with the King of the Underworld's taint, made her into the Dark signer he dueled. It was enough to make his head hurt. So, he knew what happened to the Dark signers. But, he needed to know _why _they forgot. Kiryus answer towards that was vague at best, and it seemed as if he was trying to avoid that question._

"_Why did you guys forget?" It was a simple question, for which Jack hoped was a simple answer, one more specific then what Kiryu told him._

_Kiryu then avoided eye contact with Jack, his face stretched into a frown, "Because we chose to forget. Chose to forget whatever happened, from the events before and after."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

What pained him the most was that Carly, from what Kiryu told him, was aware that she forgot about him. It was the harsh reality slapping him in the face. He could remember his reaction to Kiryus words, a full string of furious, confused, yet most importantly _hurt_ words were fired back at him. Kiryu wasn't Carly. Kiryu couldn't say why Carly wanted to forget, he just told him that she chose to. Mixing Crows words to the mix, she was heartbroken. Wouldn't it be casual for her desire to forget the emotion why forgetting who caused it? That was the case, but he remembered _ confessing his love for her_ during their duel. He could of sworn that Carly heard it, since she confessed that she was in love with him, yet at the same time he was unsure. From how... hazy, lifeless her eyes were... how battered, destroyed her body was... she must of not been on her right state of mind.

Yet Jack clung onto the hope that she, in fact, was aware that she admitted her feelings and knew that he returned them. Yet, that still didn't explain WHY... why she forgot. He banged the railing towards the tower once more, furious about what just happened and stared towards the sunset in a vain to forget everything. However, there was no luck. He couldn't see Satellite from here, yet he saw something that was even worse for his heart right now--- Carly's brightest smile directed at _him._ The Ex-King who did not deserve it. The Signer who was always in denial, didn't realize things before they were too late.

He told himself that he would never cry again, when he was a child after the death of his parents. It was even more difficult not to cry when he saw Carly vanish to dust before him. Yet, with all of this information soaked within his mind, the knowledge that she didn't want to remember him clear within his mind, he was finding it difficult to cry in rage. Not depression, even if that was what he was also feeling, yet in frustration.

He wish that someone, anyone, would know the answers to his question. Why she chose to forget. All he could do was ASSUME, and that was not enough. If he asked Carly that question in her current state, all he'd get was a head tilt while confused eyes flashed at him. Of course she wouldn't know the answer _now_, since she forgot the reason why in the first place. He was close to simply yelling at her, screeching at her as to why she was playing with his heart. But, no, he will not for Jack Atlus was strong.

Jack Atlus hid his feelings from everyone as best as he could.

Jack Atlus his his feelings the best from himself.

-

-

-

_There was a thick, cold atmosphere in the air as Jack and Kiryu walked back to meet Carly. Jack was unwilling to look Kiryu straight in the eye, and it seemed as if Kiryu replicated that thought perfectly. Carly was still where she was at before they left, eating her strawberry cake that she ordered while drinking some tea. Noticing that the two returned, yet not knowing the grim looks the two shared, she smiled brightly at them and waved towards them._

"_You guys!" She called out towards them, alerting both of them that she was still there while placing a firm cut in the atmosphere, disintegrating it while getting the two men into better spirits. It was either because they saw Carly, or because they didn't want her concerned over them. From Kiryus expression on his face when he saw Carly, it was probably because she was nearby once more._

"_We're back!" His mood was once again very optimistic, his grin matching Carlys smile as her cheeks tinted red from the action. Jack grunted in response as he was unable to return her smile, or her wave. He was furious at both her and Kiryu, yet it wasn't their faults in the slightest. It confused him. What confused and frustrated him the most was that while Kiryu was obvious to the feelings Jack held for Carly, he still was overly-friendly --- more like flirting--- with her anyway. Kiryu has been quite the ladies-man in the past when there wasn't card games involved, yet Jack thought Kiryu was better then that. Apparently he was wrong._

"_Is everything okay?" This time she looked over to Jack, her smile-- oh gods that radiant smile--directed at him while her glasses hid the shine in her eyes. It was too much for him to take. At a loss of words, he simply nodded as he looked away, not catching the frown that soon replaced her smile. Kiryu, however, did as he walked up to her and ruffled her hair, "Nothing to worry about, dearie." She was about to object before Kiryu cut her off once again, "Just some drama, you know? Don't chicks dig drama?" At his choice of words, the blush on her cheeks failed to disappear as she wished they would, instead remaining firm on her face. "W-Well, yes but.."_

_He waved her off, "This drama isn't those soppy romance dramas, dear. It's drama..." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her with a frown, her expression on her face dying instantly only to be replaced with confusion, "That isn't 'normal'." She wanted to ask from what he meant by 'not normal', yet she noticed the way that Jack quickly walked away in response, doing a simple wave to notify the two that he was leaving and grew slightly worried. What happened back there that dampened his mood so badly?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

He was still staring at the sunset, filled with memories of what happened here the last time he came within his mind, yet he tried to ignore them the best he could. Why couldn't he calm down? Why was he so intent on having his feelings constantly remind him what happened earlier today? Another yell left his mouth as he slammed his fist against the railing again, ignoring the pain that once more sprout from the connection. He needed to take all of this emotion out on something, someone, anything so he can stop feeling so defenseless. So unlike himself. He felt like an alien, someone who was out of his world. How he was feeling was out of his mind. This wasn't normal Jack Atlus behavior, and he was aware of that. Trying to control his feelings wasn't much of a help either, much to his frustration and disdain.

"... Jack?"

It was a simple, soft, quiet voice yet it ringed his ears and caused him to freeze in his spot. He stiffened by the mere voice itself, aware of who it belonged to. No, it was his imagination. If he stood silent long enough, she'd get threatened, her reaction to leave him to his inner turmoil. Yet, the opposite happened. She took a few steps towards his figure, and stood next to him while resting her arms against the railing, her eyes glued towards the sunset. He spared a glance at her and was mildly surprised that she didn't have her goofy glasses on currently. He was about to question her about that, wondering how she could see without them, yet she interrupted him.

"I can see why you came here... I don't know why, but the scenery is very.. comforting. Seeing the sunset from this angle, seeing the waters that splash around the reflection... I really like how soft everything is." She paused as she let out a peaceful sigh, "It helps make you feel at ease."

His stance and eyes softened at her choice of words, those chose of words were the same that Carly told him the last time they were there, the last time before... she became a Dark signer. At first, the main reason why he went here all that time ago was because Satellite wasn't viewable from here, but now he mainly came here because this is the place where he found himself. When he swore he'd redeem himself to his eyes. So, in response to her statement, he simply nodded as he looked towards the railing, his hands still clutching the metal tightly. He felt both angry yet happy that she bothered coming up to check on him, and even with all of his thoughts of angst swarming around his head like a bat cave, he felt more relaxed in her presence.

"How did you find me." It was more of a statement then question, yet Carly ignored the way how he asked it as she shrugged, "It wasn't easy, I tell you! I had to look high and low for you in this city... I got lost tons of times... even my glasses broke while I was looking for you since I tripped over a rock." _Typical Carly._ He thought, yet he couldn't help but smile softly at her as she took out her glasses and hemmed the glass.

"Let's get that fixed for you." He then turned around and started walking away, ignoring Carlys protests to wait for her to catch up. In response, she jogged up towards him as she fumed, "You know, for a old Co-worker you have terrible social skills." He cringed at her choice of words, yet knew she was right. He silently agreed with her, remembering he told her that they used to work together.

"Hey, Jack. I have a question.." They were walking side-by-side now, Jacks hands in his pockets as he stared ahead, his negative thoughts edging away from his mind as he was standing next to Carlys side. Alerted that she asked him a question, he looked down at her while silently giving her permission to ask. "Between you and Kiryu... what happened back there?" His eyes narrowed at the thought of Kiryu, and he'd rather not respond to the girl then to answer her question. But, by the way her eyes shined in curiosity and the stern line on her lips he figured that she wouldn't back down without a fight, and sighed, closing his eyes. "We were discussing... something about an old friend." His eyelids then fluttered open as he grimly thought that friend they were talking about was _her_ herself, but knew better then to talk about it. Still curious like the cat, she sent him a questioning glance, "Who?"

He shared a quick glance at her, then looked away, "A girl who is no longer with us." She frowned in his response, "Did she die?" He cringed at her question, in a sense Carly's memories _did_ die, so he wouldn't _technically_ be lying to her. He simply nodded as her frown deepened, "I'm sorry for butting it... I-I'm just surprised you know Kiryu." She was playing with a lock of her hair, something Jack noticed she did when she was nervous. He shrugged, "Old friends, I guess." And he cut the conversation there, not wishing to get interrogated any further and allowing Carly some sense of peace.

-

-

-

Her glasses were fixed, yet she was hesitating from putting them on as she bit inside her mouth. They were outside the glasses store, Jack insisting that he pay for the damages since he partially caused them. She, being the caring girl she was, claimed that she didn't have the money to repay him back and stuttered a quiet 'thank you' when he cut her off by saying, '_Consider it as a token of thanks for worrying about me.'_ And that was the end of that.

Nonetheless, Jack raised an eyebrow at her direction as he was wondering why she was taking so long to put them on. As pretty as her eyes are without them, he was concerned (not that he'd ever admit it out loud) about Carly's eyesight. "Carly?" He slowly said her name, keeping his gaze on her as she randomly jumped, dropping the glasses onto the floor and (thankfully) not breaking them. His gaze then followed back to the glasses on the floor, and sighed while shaking his head. Just as jumpy as always, it seemed.

Nonetheless, he picked them up and placed the glasses on her face himself, keeping his distance while not touching her face to say in friend-terms, no matter how badly he wished to cradle her face in his hands. Blinking her eyelids as her mind was set back to reality, she grew flustered as she saw Jacks face right in front of hers, a stern gaze, falling back onto the floor. Jack sighed, again, as he shook his head, turning around while giving Carly some sense of dignity.

"I-I'm sorry.. it's j-just... I just remembered something..." she paused as she bit her lip once more, "Christmas is coming up, right..?" At this, Jacks head snapped up as he whirled around to have eye contact with her. In all in honesty, he forgotten about that holiday approaching as he had more pressing matters to deal with. (Namely trying to think of a way to bring Carlys memories back) But Christmas...?

"I need to get a present for you as a thanks for paying for my clumsiness... and for Kiryu for paying my lunch..." Jack's eye twitched in response. So it was _Kiryu_ who bought Carly that treat. He really _was_ flirting with the girl, the next time Jack sees him he's going to give him a knuckle sandwich. "Yet... I don't know if I have any family... so..." Her voice trailed off as she frowned, looking at the floor while constantly chewing onto her lip, "....I..."

Jack saw the way she was hesitating and couldn't help but stiffen up; she sounded like she was about to cry. Thinking about it, Carly never spoke to Jack about her family--- not even while they were living together--- so he couldn't help her on that. Placing a firm grip on her shoulder, he gave her a forced smile (even if it looked rather scary then supportive, Carly didn't question on it). "How about... you spend Christmas with me and... _Kiryu_?" If she was friends with Kiryu, too, then Jack no doubt knew that she'd question him if he could tag along, much to his annoyance. Her eyes brightened up in impulse as she nodded while smiling, "Mm! That'd be great. I should go call Kiryu right now and ask if he'd want some company.. hopefully he's not busy.." Her voice trailed off as she paused, before tilting her head to the side while doing a respectful bow, "I-I'll call you to let you know when we can hang out!" She paused as she gave him a heartfelt smile, which to him was rather painful to his heart, "Thank you... you're very nice... is it okay if I can call you a friend?"

'_I'd rather have you call me "Boy"friend..._' He thought, before shaking his head to get rid of such thoughts. She was being friendlier, and he knew that this was progress. Even if they haven't tried to get to know each other more, she was making a effort to hang out with him another time, and by the looks of it, soon. He should be grateful to let that chance happen to him yet he wished that they didn't have to be accompanied by Kiryu out of all people. Nonetheless, for now he was content, and he simply nodded at her plan and saw her walk away, perhaps back to her apartment. Jack would have to ask for the address later just in case of anything comes up or such, but now it was too... soon to ask for such a thing.

He sighed, giving her a nod to indicate they were friends as she gleamed up at him, "Great!" He looked down at her as a new thought entered her mind, she should meet Yusei and the others while they're hanging out... be best to introduce her to the gang again, "Is it alright if I bring two other people, Yusei and Crow? Kiryu knows them, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She seemed nervous to meet new people that she didn't know, but if Jack and Kiryu knew them... "Sure. I've got to get going, but I'll see you later, okay? Bye!"

She waved then walked away, Jack wondering if he should chase after her and ask her if she wanted to hang out privately sometime, before scowling himself for thinking of such a thought.

He really hated waiting for good things to come to him. He'd rather do it forcefully and be extremely pushy, but he found himself unable to. Maybe it was because it was Carly... the same Carly who wanted to forget that he existed. His hand curled into a fist as he shook his head to get rid of the thought, since thinking of that right now would only anger him even more and make him feel gloomy.

With the way that Carly mentioned Christmas, he noticed himself that he needed to catch up on some Christmas shopping. He needed to get a present for Yusei, probably Aki too, Crow he guessed, the Twins... _maybe_ Kiryu. Then again, Kiryu has annoyed Jack for the past day due to his flirting with Carly, so he wondered if he really should give him a present. Aside from that, Kiryu was a old-time friend of his, so he shouldn't put his nature towards the whole ordeal...

Then there was Mikage. He should give her something small, simple, as a token of appreciation for everything she's done for him this past year. He didn't want her to get any wrong ideas, however, since he _barely_ considered her as a friend. Maybe some jewelry.. girls like jewelry, don't they? He looked around at the stores around him, and figured he should do the shopping while he's outside for once. It was just in a few days, and if he did it any later, he was sure all of the good items will be out of stock and he'd be out of luck in the process.

-

-

-

"_K-Kiryu?" It was a quiet, nervous voice that called him when he answered his cellphone the next day. He was surprised to hear that it was Carly. He gave her his phone number, but out of all things he didn't expect her to actually use it so soon... "Yes?" He answered in response, eyeing outside his window while seeing the citylife happen before his very own apartment room._

"_Are you busy on Christmas...? I.. have a gift to give you to say thanks, and Jack said the three of us can hang out or something... He also mentioned that he'd invite other people who you know... 'Yusei' and 'Crow' I think their names were..."_

"_Sure, why not?" He looked down at the innocent bystanders walking by and frowned. He wish he could be just like them, alas that was taken away from him... "Great! I'll call you next time when I get more details from Jack. I-It feels weird asking you since I barely know you... but... I just feel like I should thank you for lunch today, that was very nice of you!"_

_His lips then curled into a small smile as he touched the window glass, "It's no problem, dearie. Take care of yourself, okay?" He then hung up while banging his fist against the window. He didn't hate her or anything, heavens how _can_ he hate someone like her? But hanging around with her brought memories of their past time as Dark signers, when they were both corrupted with the taint and both were allies, 'friends.'_

_He remembered the times when she soon got over moping about Jack, instead determined to make him hers due a strange card and some guidance from both himself and Misty. He remembered the times where the two of them worked on their D-wheels together, Kiryu giving Carly tips on how to make hers go faster, look better, the list went on while she scowled at him while telling him she wished to do it her own way._

_Despite being Dark signers, and being evil, he couldn't help but look back at the times he spent with the other fondly. When their humanity broke through at times, he remembered joking around with her while telling her to think of all of this as a silly game of chess, and if she won she could go back to her beloved Jack. She playfully hit him at the arm for that comment, yet at the same time he knew she felt comforted that he was there for her. With his hatred of Yusei, and her longing for Jack, both of them were a forced to be reckoned with. He found true friendship at the last place he'd even look at._

_And, in the way, he fell in love with her. It was a taboo, falling in love as Dark signers as the only thing you should care about is to complete the King of the Underworld's wishes, yet at the same time he couldn't help his emotions. Maybe it was at his own desperate attempt to cling to some humanity, but being near her was comforting. It must of been some stupid aura that she possessed or something, because quite frankly he wasn't sure how she did something like that._

_When he regained his memories, he got many nightmares for the past month. Nightmares of that feeling of anger and nightmares of the Earthbound god's whispers to his ear to obey them. But, at the same time, he had nice dreams about his times with Carly. Even if they treated each other like garbage when they were controlled by the taint, they found friendship. It was strange..._

_But, to be honest, he was surprised that he saw Carly again today when he decided he wanted to go to the cafe to get some food. She was sitting there, looking at the menu while deciding what to order and he couldn't help but go up to her and flirt with her, remembering that she didn't know him at all so it was okay if he seemed odd to her. To be quite honest, he didn't want her memory to come back._

_If her memory came back, so does her feelings for a certain Jack Atlus. And, being the greedy man he is, Kiryu didn't want that to happen._

_He sighed as he leaned against the wall. It was going to be a busy week, that's for sure._

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! I'm aware that I rushed just a tint, but don't worry--- I'm just trying to get Carly wrapped up in the group some.

The next chapter will be more Christmas themed, and it won't be posted until AFTER Christmas itself. Weird, I know, but I do have to enjoy the Christmas spirit you know!

Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More drama with us having insight on Kiryus thoughts. Will he make Jacks plan backfire? We'll wait and see~


End file.
